Video processing is a form of signal processing where the input and output signals are video streams or video files comprising video images. When multiple video sources are present, video processing can include using video fusion algorithms to produce fused video imagery. Processing of video imagery through fusion algorithms can add latency between display of video from one video source and eventual display of fused video imagery including video from another source. This latency can increase viewer fatigue and result in dizziness after short periods of active usage.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems to reduce or minimize latency to minimize these adverse effects.